Diez Razones
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Rusia encontró una manera más fácil de convencer a las naciones de formar parte de Rusia, una reunión privada, los motivos para convencerlos. Aun que sin luz y encerrados en el Kremlin no es la mejor idea. One-Shot, Crak y un poco del canon


_**Una vez más traigo otro fic. Está vez es algo diferente de lo que acostumbro a hacer. Un intento de comedia, la primera vez que intente uno, no salió como esperaba ^_^ Ahora no sé que tal esté, ustedes decidan. Trate de ser lo más fiel posible a los personajes. La idea sigue siendo Canon pero es Crak**_

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes son de Hidekazu Himaruya ,quien hizo la historia aún más divertida._

**R:** _General, humor, misterio_

**Resumen:** _la manera más fácil de convencer a las naciones de formar parte de Rusia, tras una reunión privada, mostrándoles los motivos por los que les conviene estar a su lado. Aun que sin luz y encerrados en el Kremlin no es la mejor idea. _

_______________________________________

**Diez razones**

—Pero si es invierno—respondió el soviético a la pregunta incomoda de su vecino Inglaterra—pensé en ustedes, sé que no están acostumbrados a altas temperaturas.

—Yo si—respondió Dinamarca con arrogancia. Dejó caer su abrigo en un sofá cubierto por almohadas y se sentó impaciente.

Aquella reunión en casa de Rusia no era muy alentadora. La mayoría estaba conciente de que se trataba y a donde quería llegar su anfitrión. Hace tres días, envió una invitación por medio de matrushkas. Comunicaba la fecha, hora y los puntos a tratar. Nadie, excepto sus propios compañeros, sabían de que trataba la estrategia. Rusia quería intentar una manera pacifica de convencerlos de unirse a él. Había intentado ser discreto, enviaba sutiles mensajes con sus actitudes. Aunque se desesperó al recibir resistencia. Su hermana Bielorrusia, fue quien dio aquella idea de ser servicial. Rusia dudaba, lo había pensando muchos días; al final, el vodka y la sangre de los gulak, lo convenció.

Su hermana había redactado para la ocasión, los diez puntos clave con las razones suficientes del porque deben estar con su hermano. Rusia analizó cada punto antes de aceptarlo, corrigió un par de detalles. Estaba listo.

Se sintió satisfecho al ver aparecer a todos sus invitados.

Tomaron asiento en la amplia sala. América comentaba sobre la decoración y la construcción "in" que cobijaba el lugar. Sobre el suelo se esparcía la piel de un oso y en la pared la de un tigre, lo que incomodó a Hungría.

"Ése Rusia es un perverso" Pensó al mirarlo acomodar unas hojas en la mesa.

—Comencemos que no tengo todo el día, a las cinco es la hora del té—aconsejó UK mirando el reloj viejo detrás de Rusia.

—Claro, no te preocupes, terminaremos antes—respondió con una amable sonrisa.

—Té, té, es en lo único en que piensas—susurró América al oído del inglés—esté sujeto puede capturarnos, comernos, embriagarnos. Estamos en su territorio y tú piensas en té.

—Silencio—farfulló Alemania. Se acomodó cerca de Rusia por precaución, lo vigilaba cuidadosamente, no dejaba de analizar cualquier movimiento. Incluso un ademán era signo de defensa.

El soviet se sintió con más poder que otros días. Sentía la atmósfera cubierta de duda, temor, incluso de resignación. No apartaba la sonrisa. Pensaba en su momento de triunfo, después le agradecería a su hermana, le regalaría la cabeza de América como siempre ha querido.

—Lituania, se servicial—Rusia llamó a la joven nación que enseguida, con ayuda de Estonia, atendían a los invitados, imitando a los mejores meseros.

—No, muchas gracias—oyó decir a Francia—así estoy bien.

—Sólo es agua—comentó Lituania.

—Sí, pero de dudosa procedencia—respondió el francés con soberbia—Es por precaución. En mi casa, la gente solía morir envenenada, hasta por una galleta.

Rusia detuvo la revisión de sus hojas y observó con receló a Francia por aquel rechazo.

—¿Algún problema?—preguntó cortésmente—¿Quieres comer el plato especial? Nuestra cocina también es interesante—Rusia volvió a responder calmado, su orgullo estaba herido—Pata de oso en salsa.

—¡Eres lo peor!—exclamó Italia—¿por que comes osos? Ellos no hacen daño a nadie

—Pregunta eso a las familias que perdieron un pariente gracias a uno—de nuevo, Rusia volvía a ser aterrador y nadie hizo más preguntas.

—Como sea, vayamos al punto que nos trae—sugirió Austria tratando de olvidar aquella imagen en su cabeza.

—Los cite por que quiero expresar mis deseos…

—¡Te gusta China!—gritó Italia con una sonrisa.

—No hables Italia—sugirió Alemania al notar el rostro sombrío de Rusia.

—Mis deseos y mis razones—continuó ignorando al lombardo—por las que ustedes no pueden rechazar mi oferta.

—Al final todos serán parte de Rusia—puntualizó Bielorrusia con frialdad.

Al ver los ojos de la hermana menor y el cuchillo que acariciaba en sus manos. Dudaban quien era más de temer, entre ambos hermanos. Guardaron silencio.

Rusia bebió un trago de la botella de vodka que Lituania le ofreció, se aclaró la garganta y leyó.

1- Francia necesita ampliar más sus perspectivas gastronómicas y yo tengo muchas recetas y agua ardiente. Por no mencionar a lindas muchachas que pueden hacer muy feliz su bienvenida. (Éste, miró a Ucrania. La muchacha se ruborizo asustada al ver la mirada pervertida del francés)

2- Mi querido amigo China, ya ha sufrido bastante, cuantos años ha estado solo, criando a dos muchachos rebeldes y mal agradecidos. Puedo cuidarte y defenderte de toda clase de males. Además, siempre has opinado que mi manera de pensar coincide con la tuya. (China quiso opinar, pero la lectura rápida de Rusia lo impidió)

3- Japón y Corea, son muy pequeños y débiles. Yo podría proporcionarles toda la herramienta necesaria para que puedas seguir jugando a inventar cosas inútiles. (Japón negó con la cabeza varias veces, Corea lo imitó, realmente no comprendía de que trataba la reunión)

4- Alemania, tu me debes muchos favores y pienso perdonártelos. Tengo reservado para ti algo especial. Podrás vivir en tu casa, acatando mis órdenes por su puesto. (El alemán, incrédulo, levantó una ceja)

5- Italia… No puedes cuidarte solo, yo podría ser un buen hermano mayor parta ti. ¿Cierto Bielorrusia? Cuéntale a Italia lo buen hermano que soy. (Ella le mostró al joven romano su cuchillo que hizo temblar su cuerpo)

6- Grecia, Turquía y Egipto. ¿Que no lo notan?, ellos (señaló a EU y UK) no los toman en cuenta para nada. Eso va para ti también Canadá. (El dueño de la hoja de maple lo miró con tristeza, sabía que se acordó de él, sólo por verlo) Conmigo pueden ser libres y tener lo que siempre han deseado. Reconocimiento. ("Más no autonomía, Rusia no ha cambiado, sigue igual de obsesionado" Pensó Turquía)

7- España, no tienes otra opción, sin tus amigos latinos, no eres nada. Cuando menos lo esperes, América volverá a darte una patada, te dirá que todo ese territorio es suyo y te dejará solo nuevamente con tus líos. ("¿Todavía se acuerda de eso?" se preguntó el ibérico)

8- Inglaterra, lo mismo va para ti, aún quieres recuperar lo que ya no es tuyo. Tengo muchas tierras que puedes dominar. (La indirecta cayó sobre Polonia, Austria, Hungría -ella le mostraba la lengua-, los países escandinavos) No se quejan, son pequeños y gustosos de aprender inglés y de tus historias fantásticas.

9- América… tú no eres de mi agrado. Puedes quedarte con tu pedazo de mundo y los amigos latinos que conseguiste de la misma manera que yo a Europa.

10- Por último… soy el más grande, fuerte. Tengo kozakos y vodka que no dudaré en usar.

—¿Y toda esta reunión para decir esto? Eres bastante insistente—dijo UK levantándose del sofá—yo te daré diez razones por las que no necesitamos de ti…

—No—se apresuró Alemania—eso ya lo dijeron antes con Italia, usa otro argumento.

—Tanto té afecta England, seguro fue ese té verde tan espantoso que le quitaste a China—América no midió sus palabras y un China furioso, se abalanzó sobré él con una serie de ofensas.

—No insultes mi té, es medicinal, si bebieras un poco, probablemente no…—la voz de UK lo interrumpió.

—No tendrías tantos problemas mentales y no te creerías el amo del mundo.

—Claro, ese seré yo—se apresuró a decir Rusia.

Al momento muchas voces en distintos idiomas llenaron la habitación, nada se comprendía, incluso los mismos hablantes se confundían en cada oración. Las palabras de Polonia, pasaban por insultos para Alemania que le lanzó un par de amenazas. Ucrania trataba de escabullirse de un pervertido. Lituania intentó calmar a Inglaterra y América. Rusia insistía en que firmaran su documento para hacer legal el decreto y sus diez puntos. China lo mandó al diablo en todos sus dialectos. Bielorrusia y Estonia flanqueaban a Rusia. Italia exigía un mejor servicio de comida, sugería la pasta y rabioles. Hungría alejaba a Austria de los insultos de un molesto Turquía que reclamaba un par de recuerdos. Grecia observaba junto con España, quien se quejaba del maltrato de Rusia. Los países nórdicos no paraban de reír de la escena.

Las luces comenzaron a titilar, hasta que de pronto se apagaron por completo.

—¡Un armagedon! ¡Está escrito en la Biblia!—gritó Italia—mamá Roma tengo miedo—y se hecho a los brazos de Alemania sin dejar de temblar.

—¡Cállate!—grito Alemania molesto, apartaba al italiano.

Después ningún sonido se escuchó en la habitación, hasta que, tras medio minuto, Rusia habló.

—Parece que es un apagón, bueno, lo siento, a veces falla la energía eléctrica. ¡Lituania!—llamó. Varias quejas se escucharon de pronto, él susodicho pasaba entre todos pisando sus pies—asegúrate de que quienes controlan la planta de luz, tengan unas lindas vacaciones a Siberia.

Todos escucharon la aterradora orden. Latvia hizo un ruidito que se fundió con las paredes.

—Yo me voy—dijo Austria desesperado. Caminó donde recordaba estaba la puerta. Llevaba de la mano a Hungría que no se despegaba de él.

Ambos se llevaron una sorpresa, la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Rusia serias tan amable de abrir la puerta—pidió con cortesía el austriaco.

—¿Esta cerrada?—preguntó admirado el dueño de la casa—Latvia unas velas—ordenó de inmediato, su voz sonaba preocupada.

La pequeña nación a causa de los nervios y la orden, tropezó en el camino, no pudo buscar las velas. Entró en pánico.

—Acaso no tienes las llaves de tu propia casa—se burló América.

Rusia no respondió, se acercó a la puerta y comprobó que Austria no bromeaba. No recordaba haber dado esa orden.

—Bielorrusia, la llave—exigió a su hermana, dudando de ésta.

—No la tengo—respondió sincera.

—¿Tú nos encerraste?—preguntó al instante su hermano mayor.

—Claro que no, ¿para qué? Tú crees que me hace feliz tener a todas estás pobres naciones aquí. Me desagradan.

—Que grosera—afirmó Italia detrás de Alemania. Bielorrusia le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero él no la pudo notar.

—¡La vela Latvia!—volvió a mandar.

—Aquí está—Estonia extendió la mano. Al notar que su compañero no aparecía, él mismo fue en busca de una lámpara de queroseno.

—¡Ah!—gritó Italia. Observó la luz que alumbraba el rostro de Rusia—se ve más aterrador.

—Muy bien, encerrados en casa de Rusia. Es muy extraño, ¿no te parece?—aseguró Inglaterra a Francia de mal humor—es una de sus estrategias.

—No—respondió tranquilo—también yo estoy sorprendido.

—Primero se va la luz, después quedamos encerrados en tú fría casa… Nadie confía en ti aru

—De verdad, está vez no fue él—aseguró Lituania—nosotros sabíamos que planeaba, esto no es obra suya—las palabras y la actitud honesta de Lituania, los convenció.

—Siempre es lo mismo en estás reuniones, debería irme a casa—afirmó Japón.

—¿Cómo vas a salir Japonsito, si la puerta sigue cerrada y no hay lucecita que alumbre la farola. ¿Te atreves a salir de la casa de Rusia a estás horas?—Japón meditó un poco, observó la espalda del gigante soviético y lo pensó—dijo que tiene kozakos y vodka, tal vez son animales gigantes que comen humanos.

La imaginación de Japón era extensa, en su mente, figuras sin forma definida corrían tras él en la nieve.

—No, son sólo borrachos—Grecia interrumpió su conversación, haciendo evidente que también quería irse.

—¡Borrachos!—exclamaron todos.

—Los borrachos son peligrosos—UK explicaba—Francia apesta a vino, claro que es peligroso, ¿verdad? ¡FRANCIA QUE HACES!—al no recibir respuesta del galo, grito su nombre.

Todos buscaron en medio de la poca luz que emanaba de la lámpara. Escucharon un grito ahogado que provenía de uno de los rincones de la sala. Rusia movió la luz para alumbrar mejor el sitio.

Ucrania se defendía del acosó francés y llamaba a Rusia quien parecía ignorarla. Estonia y Lituania corrieron a su ayuda. Alejaron al francés que amenazaba con quejarse, pues Rusia le había prometido muchachas alegres.

—Ahora ven, los borrachos son peligrosos—afirmó orgulloso Inglaterra.

—Pueden irse cuando amanezca, es verano, la nieve se derrite rápido. Mientras podemos jugar.

—No jugaré contigo, no me das confianza aru—China se alejó a la ventana.

—Que mal, quería apostar. ¿Que tal nuestras partes vitales?

—Yo no voy apostarte nada—reclamó de inmediato EU molestó por tener que quedarse en aquella casa de construcción extraña y de nombre raro—deberíamos preocuparnos por saber como se cerró la puerta y porque no hay luz. En mi casa nunca pasan estás cosas.

—¿Y es un juego divertido?—preguntó inocente Corea.

—Si, muy divertido. Si yo gano serás parte de mí.

—¡No aru!—China gritó, llegó corriendo desde la ventana y alejó al pequeño Corea del rostro irónico de Rusia.

—Apostemos comida—sugirió España.

—Los tomates no cuentan—aseguró Alemania quien se mantenía estoico pesé a los comentarios insulsos de Rusia.

—Ustedes son tan primitivos. ¿Por qué no jugamos a hacer preguntas trascendentales de historia, música, arte?—todos miraron con aburrimiento y desgano a Austria. Hungría fue la única que lo apoyó.

—Que pretencioso— comentó Bielorrusia, lo que desató una fuerte rivalidad entre ella y la húngara.

—¡Bruja! No ofendas a Austria, él sabe muchas cosas… más que tu hermanito. O acaso es que…¿Estás enamorada de mi Austria?

—Me gustan los hombres masculinos

Hungría caminó hasta la bielorrusa para defender a Austria, sin embargo, un grito americano cortó su inspiración.

—¡PELEA EN LODO!—gritó EU con emoción al ver a las dos féminas naciones discutir por banalidades—apostemos. ¡Que buena idea Rusia! Dejar a tú hermana como espectáculo.

—También pueden ser tus entrañas las que nos den espectáculo—dijo un Rusia completamente cambiado, sus rostro ensombreció y nadie se atrevió a detenerlo.

—Es broma…—dijo EU sin miedo, retándolo—no todos tienen hermanas tan lindas como la tuya.

—Podrían irse todos al diablo, todos son patéticos y ridículos—una figura que sostenía un rifle, se mecía sobre una silla, en una esquina de la habitación. Llamó la atención de todos que se concentraron en ese punto—Deberían pagarme todo lo que me deben… en vez de perder el tiempo.

—Suiza no te quejes, es Rusia, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando él está cerca—Polonia se acercó para tranquilizarlo.

—Yo no tengo dinero, todo se fue al carajo… ¿verdad Alemania? ¿Cuando vas a pagarme? El tratado de Versalles no es para limpiarte tu sucio trasero.

—No, para eso hay papel higiénico o ese papiro que usaban mis antepasados para escribir—dijo Italia con una sonrisa enfrentando a Francia.

Una pequeña risa los distrajo, Finlandia no paraba de reír con Suecia. Para ellos y Dinamarca, era muy divertido oírlos pelear por todo, igual que niños menores.

—Pobrecitos—dijo Dinamarca con las manos en el estómago—les dije que sería más divertido que ver ballenas.

—¿Se divierten?—preguntó Bielorrusia impaciente.

—¿No vas a pelear en lodo?—Suecia respondió con otra pregunta sin dejar de reír—perdón, es que son tan divertidos.

Suiza olvidó por un momento lo desagradables que eran todos. Miró detrás de EU donde había un sillón y una persona que sostenía algo entre sus manos; sentada sin decir palabra, observando únicamente y tratando de pasar desapercibido.

—¿Quién es ése?—Polonia miró en la dirección que señaló.

—No sé…—respondió Noruega que trataba de mirar en medio de la oscuridad.

—¡Hey, hay un intruso en nuestra reunión!—gritó con pánico Suiza, se levantó de su asiento con arma en mano—él es quien nos encerró. ¡Da la cara!, te hemos descubierto.

Todos miraron en dirección a EU, quien instintivamente supo de que se trataba.

—De nuevo… No es intruso, es Canadá, mi pequeño hermanito.

Canadá abrazó a su oso, hundió la cabeza en él, se sentía avergonzado y disgustado por ser la atracción de un murmullo de admiración.

—¡Ah!, sí, el pobre diablo que siempre te culpa de sus desgracias—Cuba habló sin tacto—cuanto amor familiar.

—Yo me quiero ir—exclamó Japón de nuevo, esta vez nadie lo escuchó.

—Adiós a la hora del té—cantó América burlándose de UK.

Entre risas, insultos y reclamos, se pasaron dos horas. El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche. No había nada que hacer por ahora. Nadie sabía que estaban todos hay, quería una reunión discreta y llamar a alguien lo arruinaría todo. A decir verdad, está era una buena oportunidad para hacerlos firmar y tenerlos con él. Aun que sería complicado, todos iban a luchar.

—¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó a su hermana.

—Dormir o seguir escuchando tonterías—contestó de manera indiferente.

—¿Tú nos encerraste?—Ucrania comenzó a dudar de ella.

—No, ya te dije que odio a todos estos, lo que menos quiero es ver sus caras. Lo que podrías hacer—dijo cambiando el tema y dirigiéndose a su hermano—es conocerlos más, identificar sus puntos débiles y así, después, con el tiempo suficiente, podrás atacarlos con más confianza.

—Das miedo—tembló Ucrania.

—Cierra la boca, o quieres que te lleve con el pervertido aquel—la amenazó. Ella era más aterradora.

—Eres cruel—Ucrania se marchó con pena. Dejó a los dos hermanos planeando sus nuevas conquistas.

—¿Por qué sigues teniendo a Ucrania?, un día va a darte una puñalada por la espalda. No confío en ella…—Rusia ignoraba a su hermana, seguía dentro de sus pensamientos.

La idea de estudiarlos no estaba tan mal. Podría atacarlos poco a poco hasta que finalmente, se dieran.

Regresaron a la reunión tranquilamente, dispuestos a llevar su plan a cabo.

—¡Hagamos una fiesta!—escucharon gritar a Italia.

—Sin luz, sin nada, ni chicas. No seria divertido—observó Francia decepcionado, por no llevarse a cabo la idea.

—Alcohol aquí nunca falta—dijo sarcástico Alemania.

Mientras Italia brincaba sobre una mesa con España, se prendieron las luces. Bielorrusia sonrió. En tanto, entretenidos todos con Rusia, con reclamos y objeciones. Metió la mano entre los botones de la camisa de Ucrania y sacó la llave que tanto buscaba su hermano.

—Si sigues ayudándome, convenceré a mi hermano de que te liberé—aseguró la fría bielorrusa.

Ucrania cerró disimuladamente su blusa y siguió sonriendo ante las tonterías de Italia.

________________________________________

_**Una vez más, cualquier cosa, sugerencia, duda, queja, será bien recibida ^^ **_

_**Gracias por leer**_


End file.
